


The Heart of the Matter

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Many years in the future, the boys have an argument.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for slashthedrabble prompt #305: <i>What I mean was . . .</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Matter

  
The heart monitor’s cadence was the night’s constant soundtrack. Ray tried to find a comfortable position in the chair beside the bed, but was unable. Sleep was similarly elusive.

A creaking voice. “You awake?”

Ray forced his aching body into a sitting position. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” Crow Horse said.

“Hey.”

Crow Horse studied him for a long moment, his eyes gleaming in the dark. “You mad?”

Ray flushed. “To think of all the years I’ve been after you to eat better, and get more exercise—”

Crow Horse sighed and leaned back into his pillows. “That’s a yes.”

“—and take your blood pressure pill, and mind your sugar—”

“Hey, now. My sugar’s got nothing to do with a heart attack.”

Ray didn’t say anything, so Crow Horse fooled with his IV line a bit, just to get Ray to talk.

“Leave it alone,” Ray said, “or I’ll call the doctor.”

“Hell, no doctor can yell at me the way you can, honey.”

Ray frowned. Crow Horse reached out for his hand. Ray took it, gave it a squeeze.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Ray said.

“Sorry.”

“No. Shit, _I’m_ sorry. What I meant was, I love you.”  



End file.
